Mommy Twilight
by Glitter101
Summary: When Twilight finds a little colt that needs her help Twilight gladly helps. But when she starts to get too close will she be up for being a mommy?
1. Chapter 1

Twilight was walking in her library grabbing her saddlebag preparing to leave. She was going to to the everfree forest to get some things for some potions she was working on.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me Spike?" Twilight asked. Spike came out of a room holding several books in his claws.

"Sorry Twilight, I have a lot of chores to do here." Spike said.

"Alright, but you do know I can help-"

"No no no. I can handle it. You go do what you need to do and i'll stay here cleaning up the library." Spike said. Twilight nodded and walked out of the door. She headed out the door and into the forest. She was picking up some flowers and plants and started putting them in her bag. She was picking some poison yoke when she heard a light crying. She decided to investigate and followed the sound. It started getting louder and louder until she ended up next to a bush.

"Hello?" Twilight said. The crying stopped and turned into sniffs. Since the bush had thorns she carefully pushed the branches away with her magic. She saw a little pegasus colt. He was small. A little smaller than the CMC. He was about the age of pipsqueak. He had a brown coat and a black main with brown eyes. He looked terafied and scared. Twilight carefully picked him up with her magic and sat him down in front of her. She picked out some thorns he had and wiped his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Twilight asked the colt but he didn't answer. 'he's probably been through a lot.' Twilight thought to herself. She looked around and didn't see anypony and she couldn't just leave him there. And he wasn't going to tell her where he lived anytime soon.

"Why don't you come with me so we can get you cleaned up." Twilight said. The colt just looked at her with teary eyes and gave a slight nod.

Twilight picked him up and placed him on her back and started walking out of the woods. She tucked the colt in her wings to make sure he didn't fall off. She kept walking until he reached her library and was greeted by Spike.

"Back so soon? You haven't even been gone twenty minutes." Spike said.

"Well, I sort of ran into a problem on the way." Twilight said revealing a small colt on her back. Spike looked confused and looked at Twilight and the colt symotanly.

"Umm, can you explain." Spike said.

"I was collecting things when I was walking but then I heard crying. When I went to investigate I found him." Twilight said showing the colt.

Spike got close and gave him a smile. "Hi there, I'm Spike. What's your name?" Spike asked. The little colt just tried to hide his face in Twilight's mane instead of answering.

"He's still shaken up Spike. I don't think he wants to talk right now." Twilight said.

Spike understood and Twilight walked upstairs with the colt on her back. She opened the bathroom and filled the tub with warm water. She looked at the little colt and picked him up and put him in the bath. He tried to get out but Twilight calmed him down.

"It's not going to hurt you. I'm just trying to get you all cleaned up." Twilight said. He seemed to calm down and let Twilight rub him with shampoo. Twilight tried to be gentle so that the colt wouldn't get scared and want to get out again.

When she was done she dried him off with a towel and tucked him in her extra bed. It was across from hers. She had it since the sleepover with Rarity and Applejack. That hadn't really started well. She stayed there next to him stroking his mane until he finally fell asleep. She got up and went downstairs where Spike was still there. It was only the middle of the day but the little colt looked exhausted and she imagined that he would be hungry when he woke up.

"Spike do we still have enough to make soup?" Twilight asked.

"Yea, but don't worry I can make it. Cooking is my specialty." Spike said. Twilight rolled her eyes and smiled as she walked to her desk. She took out a piece of paper and quill and began to write.

_**Dear Princess Celestia,**_

_** I just wanted to inform you that something happened that you wouldn't believe. I was walking through the woods when I came across a small colt. I didn't see his mom or dad and I couldn't just leave him there. I brought him home and cleaned him up. I wanted to talk to him but he won't talk. I think he's been through a Lot and would hate to pressure him into talking. He is asleep right now and I really don't know what to do. I was hope ing that you could help me with this problem. I hope to hear from you soon.**_

_** -Princess Twilight Sparkle**_

"Spike, do you mind sending this letter?" Twilight asked holding up the scroll. Spike took it out of her hoof and blew it away. "Thanks" Twilight said.

"no problem." Spike said.

Twilight decided to do some reading since she couldn't leave the colt upstairs by himself. After an hour later Twilight hear hoof steps coming down the stairs. She turned around and saw the small colt.

"Did you sleep alright?" Twilight asked. The colt nodded and walked closer to Twilight. "I thought you might be hungry so Spike made you some soup." Twilight said. She started walking to the kitchen but stopped when he spoke.

"Thank you princess." The colt said.

Twilight turned around to look at the colt.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm happy to help. You don't have to call me princess either. Twilight is fine." Twilight said. The colt nodded and sat at the table. "Do you think you could tell me what you were doing in the woods?" Twilight asked.

The colt nodded and spoke. "My mom, dad and me were going to come to ponyville on vacation. We decided to leave early so we would have a lot of time to spent. My dad thought it would be a good idea to take the everfree forest as a shortcut. We were walking and everything seemed fine until we bumped into a crocodile. Dad said he would hold it off until me and mom could get away. My mom and me started running but all the noise attracted timberwolves. My mom told me to run and hide and not look back. I did what she told me. I started running as fast as I could. Then I tripped on a rock and I tumbled into a thorn bush. I was hurt but I decided to wait there for my mom or dad. I waited and waited and waited but they never came. I waited two days but they never came. That's when you came along and found me." The colt said.

"You were in that bush for two days?" Twilight asked.

"Yea." The little colt said. Finally Spike came out and put the bowl of soup in front of the colt and he quickly started eating. He stopped eating for a second and looked at Twilight. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you my name. It's Night Dusk." He said.

"Well Night Dusk, you better start eating before your food gets cold." Twilight said. Night Dusk nodded and continued to eat. After he was done Twilight put the dish in the sink and walked back in the living room. Night Dusk looked tired again and Twilight picked him up and put him on her back.

"Looks like your tired." Twilight said. Night only responded with a slight yawn as Twilight tucked him in bed. "Don't worry Night Dusk, everything is going to be ok." Twilight said.


	2. Chapter 2

When Twilight woke up she saw Night Dusk wasn't in bed. She went downstairs and saw him on the floor reading a book. When he saw Twilight he quickly got up and closed the book.

"Sorry, when I woke up you were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you so I came down and found a book." Night Dusk said.

"Calm down I'm not mad or anything. It's nice that you like to read." Twilight said.

"I mostly read adventure and mystery. They're my favorite kind." Night Dusk said.

"Really? That's great. And if you want to read anything you don't have to ask, just pick any book you'd like." Twilight said.

"Thanks." Night Dusk said.

"No problem." Twilight said. "Now how about we have some breakfast."

"Already done." Spike said coming out of the kitchen. He put three plates of food and the table and Twilight and Night Dusk sat down. Twilight and Night Dusk had some eggs with hay bacon and orange juice and Spike had a bowl of gemstone cereal.

"Twilight, can I ask you something?" Night Dusk asked.

"Sure, anything you need." Twilight said.

"Do you think that my parents are still out there looking for me?" Night Dusk asked. Twilight felt her heart drop a little.

"I...I'm n-not sure. Maybe they are out there trying to find you." Twilight said. "But never loose hope."

"What if I already lost it." Night Dusk said putting his head down. Twilight wanted to tell him something to make him feel better but she didn't really know what. Instead they just finished eating in silence. Spike picked up the plates and took them in the kitchen while Twilight started doing chores and Night Dusk read a book. When Spike came out of the kitchen he had a scroll in his hand.

"Twilight, this letter just came for you." Spike said giving Twilight the letter.

_**My dearest Twilight,**_

_** It saddens me to hear about this young colt. I can only imagine what he must be going through. But I think it's best to talk about the situation face to face. Please come to Canterlot whenever you can with the small colt. But first give him some time to calm down. Wait a few days before you come so that he doesn't get so overwhelmed by everything happening so fast. I await your visit**_

_** -Princess Celestia**_

When Twilight finished reading the letter she looked over at Night Dusk.

"Umm...Night Dusk." Twilight said making Night Dusk look at Twilight.

"Yes?" He said.

"I have some chores to do here and I don't think you want to be stuck in here all day so why don't you go and explore ponyville. Get your mind off things, maybe even make some friends." Twilight said.

"Are you sure?" Night Dusk said.

"Of course, you go and have fun." Twilight said. Night smiled and nodded before he went out the door. He started looking around town and at all the ponies passing by. He wasn't looking where he was going and accidentally bumped into somepony.

"Hay! Watch where your going!" Said a filly with a tiara on her head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Night Dusk said.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new or something?" She said.

"I guess. Well, I better be going." Night Dusk said Trying to walk by her but she only stood in his way.

"I'm not done talking to you, you little blank flank." She said.

"Leave him alone Diamond Tiara!" Said a filly with a country accent and a big bow on her mane.

"What do you care Applebloom. Why don't you just go crusading with your loser friends." Diamond Tiara said.

"Hay we are no loser. If anypony's a loser it's you for always teasing ponies." Scootaloo said.

"Yea, so why don't you stop it. It's not nice." Sweetie belle said.

"I don't need to be around you blank flanks. You are all losers." Diamond Tiara said before she walked away.

"Thank you." Night Dusk said to the three fillies.

"No problem, Diamond Tiara is one of the biggest bullies ever. She cares about nopony but herself." Applebloom said.

"I can tell. My name's Night Dusk by the way." Night Dusk said.

"Hi Night Dusk. I'm Applebloom and these are my friends sweetie belle and scootaloo." Applebloom said. "Are you new in town? I haven't seen you in school before."

"Y-yea, I'm new." Night Dusk said.

"Where are your parents?" Sweetie belle asked.

"I-I don't really want to talk about it." Night Dusk said.

"Alright, we won't force you to tell us. But we were heading to Sugercube corner if you wanna join us." Scootaloo said

"Sure." Night Dusk said. He followed the CMC into Sugercube corner where they were greeted by a hyperactive pink earth pony.

"Hi you three. Who's your friend? Is he new? Do I need my party cannon?" Pinkie said moving closer to Night Dusk with every step.

"Calm down Pinkie. This is Night Dusk. Yes he is new but we just came here for a milkshake." Sweetie belle said.

"Alright then, four milkshakes coming up." Pinkie said. She disappeared into the kitchen in no more than one second leaving Night Dusk wide eyed.

"Wow...she's really, umm...Fast? Is she a friend of yours?" Night Dusk asked.

"Yea, although she's friends mostly with our sisters and some other ponies. The six of them are best friends." Applebloom said.

"Who are the six?" Asked Night Dusk.

"Well, there's Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight." scootaloo said answering for Applebloom.

"Twilight?" Asked Night Dusk.

"Yea, she really loves books and reading and studying new things. Rainbow Dash says she's an egghead sometimes but the six of them are the best of friends. Even if somtimes they have their moment." Scootaloo

"Everypony has their moments, it's nothing wierd." Night Dusk said.

Two seconds later Pinkie Pie came out of the kitchen and put three milkshakes on the table. "There you go, enjoy." She said hoping away.

"Is she always this random?" Night Dusk asked.

"It's Pinkie Pie, you never question it. It's better to just go with it. But don't worry, you'll get used to it." Sweetie belle said.

After the three of them finished their smoothie and talked they decided to show Night Dusk the tree house.

"What do you do in the treehouse?" Night Dusk asked.

"We have a club. It's called the cutie mark crusaders. We try and help ponies find their cutie mark." Scootaloo said. "And we were also wondering if you wanted to join."

"I don't know. Isen't your cutie mark supposed to appear when you find your special talent? I don't think it's supposed to be forced. " Night Dusk said.

"Come on Night Dusk. Don't you want your cutie mark?" Scootaloo said.

"Sure but, I don't know." Night Dusk said.

"You'll have fun." Applebloom said.

"I guess I can give it a try." Night Dusk said. "So what do you want to do first?"

"Ohhh I know, why don't we go ask Zecora if she needs help with anything?" Asked sweetie.

"Zecora?" Asked Night Dusk.

"She's our Zebra friend. She lives in the everfree forest." Sweetie said.

Night Dusk looked at the forest and he started taking a few steps back.

"I'm not going in there." Night Dusk said.

"Nothing bad is going to happen. We've been there lots of times and barely get hurt." Scootaloo said.

"I still don't want to go there. I think I'm just going to head back. You three enjoy yourselves." Night Dusk said. He turned around and started trotting away. He was never going back to that place, not after what happened. When he reached the library he saw Twilight was done cleaning. She was just writing something on a scroll.

"Hi Twilight." Night Dusk said.

"You were gone fore a while. Did you make new friends?" Twilight asked.

"Three fillies. Scootaloo, Sweetie belle, and Applebloom." Night Dusk said.

"They didn't make you do anything you'd regret, did they? They can be really sweet but sometimes they're recluse." Twilight said.

"No I didn't do anything like that." Night Dusk said.

"Good, I don't want you to get hurt." Twilight said wrapping a around Night Dusk.

He felt safe and warm with Twilight. She reminded him of his mom, except that his mom was a peguses. He felt protected, secure, even a little loved around Twilight. Even if he might never see his parents again, he hoped he would always have her.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight was reading on the couch with Night Dusk tucked under her wing asleep. After he came back from hanging out with the CMC he seemed tired. Twilight knew that he soon she would have to tell her friends about him and take him to see princess Celestia. She wanted to but she was scared that they might make Night Dusk feel wierd. Having everypony serounding him because of what he's been through. He was still a small colt after all. She continued reading until she felt Night Dusk wiggle around. When she looked down at him she saw him having a nightmare.

"mom..." Night Dusk would mumble. "Don't leave."

Twilight's heart broke in half when she herd that. She started nuzzling him affectionately and whispering things in his ear.

"shhh...it's alright Dusk, I'm right here." Twilight said. He seemed to calm down a bit and began to stop moving around. Happy, Twilight rested her head next to his and closed her eyes deciding to drift off to sleep with him.

She woke up when she herd somepony knocking at the door. She carefully got up without moving Night Dusk and Walked to the door. When she opened it she saw Rarity standing there with a basket.

"Hi Rarity, what can I help you with?" Twilight asked.

"I'm terribly sorry for disturbing you darling, I just got a whole lot of supplies for my new clothing line and i'm in a desperate need for a model. I would use my manikins but I can't really know how it would look without a real pony, get what i'm saying? Applejack and Fluttershy are busy, Rainbow doesn't like this kind of stuff, and I would ask Pinkie Pie but she can't stay still for two minutes, your my only hope. I know it's last minute, but would you mind helping me out?" Rarity asked.

Twilight looked back at the couch where Night Dusk was sleeping, then turned back to Rarity. "Um...I don't know." Twilight said.

"Please, I promise it will be really quick." Rarity said.

"It's just that i'm sort of watching somepony." Twilight said opening the door more so Rarity could see Night Dusk asleep on the couch. Rarity looked surprised to see a small colt sleeping on the couch, but then again, can you blame her?

She walked over to him and looked at him in aww.

"Are you foalsitting Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"Something like that." Twilight said. "His name is Night Dusk."

"Well he is probably the most adorable thing i've ever seen." Rarity said. "Why don't you take him with you? I'm watching Sweetie for the weekend and i'm sure they can keep each other company."

Twilight thought about it for a second before she answered. "I guess, let me just wake him up." Twilight said. She started nuzzling his head until he started to slowly open his eyes. "Come on Night Dusk, time to wake up." Twilight said.

Night dusk started sitting up slowly and turned to see Twilight and Rarity. "Did you enjoy your nap?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, how long have I been sleeping?" Night Dusk asked.

"A while now. I didn't want to wake you up but my friend Rarity here needs my help with a few things and I can't leave you here alone. Why don't you come along with me and while I help Rarity you can play with Sweetiebell." Twilight said.

"Ok." Night Dusk said As he started getting off the couch.

"Great! Let's get going." Rarity said. She started trotting off, being the first out the door. Twilight and Night Dusk quickly started following her closing the door behind them.

When they arrived Twilight went with Rarity while Night Dusk went to the living room where sweetie was. She was on the floor coloring some pictures when she saw Night Dusk.

"Hi Night Dusk. What are you doing here?" Sweetie asked.

"Twilight came to help your sister and brought me alone with her." Night Dusk said.

"Your staying with Twilight? Why?" Sweetie asked.

"It's complicated. I'd rather not talk about it." Night Dusk said. "She's like...my foal sitter right now."

"Cool." Sweetie said.

"So what did you and applebloom and scootaloo end up doing?" Night Dusk asked.

"We were on our way to see if Zecora needed any help with potions. But then we found this brown saddle bag. We decided to try and get our cutie marks on detective. We didn't have any luck though. We just gave up and went home after three hours. Look, this is the bag we found." Sweetie said.

From under the table she took out a bag that looked a little torn up with a star in the front.

Night Dusk froze when he saw it and just sat there without any expression. After a few moments of silence he stood up and had a really determined face. "Where did you find that bag?" Night Dusk asked.

"Want me to show you?" Sweetie asked.

"Of course I do! I need to know where you found this bag!" Night Dusk said loosing control.

"Alright, alright, let me just let my sister know." Sweetie said. She was about to find her sister but Night Dusk just ran out the door heading to the woods. "Or we can go now." Sweetie said running to catch up with him.

When they reached where they were going Night Dusk quickly started searching around. Anywhere he could. In bushes small caves, anywhere a pony could fit. He kept searching until he came across a paper pocking out of the ground. He held it up and saw it was a map. A rut from house to ponyville. It was his dad's. He couldn't help it anymore, he fell to the ground crying hard. Not caring if anypony saw or if something would attack him. Right now he was crushed. He felt alone. He only began to do one thing.

"mom!" Night yelled as high as he could. Sweetie got close to him and put a hoof on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Night Dusk?" She asked.

Night Dusk just ignored her and continued to yell and started running out of the woods. "Mom!" He would keep yelling with tears running down his face. He ran into the boutique looking for Twilight. He finally found her in a room upstairs and ran to her refusing to let go.

"Night Dusk, what's wrong?" Twilight asked worried for him. He said nothing and just handed her the map while he continued to cry into her coat and hugging her tight. When Twilight looked at the paper she didn't know what to say. Seeing Night Dusk that heart broken pained her so much. It would be better to take him home.

"I'm sorry Rarity, I have to go." Twilight said placing Night Dusk on her back.

"Is everything alright?" Rarity asked.

"I'll tell you later." Twilight said before she teleported away.

When she reached her library she put him and looked at him.

"I'm soo sorry Night Dusk." Twilight said.

"Their not comeing back. What am I going to do?" Night Dusk asked.

"Calm down. We'll figure something out." Twilight said.

"I was yelling 'mom' on the way back." Night Dusk said.

"I know you miss her." Twilight said.

"The funny thing is that...I wasn't calling her." Night Dusk said.

"What?" Asked Twilight.

"I...I was calling for y-you." Night Dusk said.

Twilight froze in shock trying to let it sink in. She looked at him for a second before she pulled him into a hug so tight that she felt that if she let go he would leave.

"Y-your not going to leave me too...are you?" Night Dusk asked.

"Of course not. I'm here to stay."

**So some of you have been asking about what happened to Night Dusk's parents. If their alive or dead. I wanted to let you all know that it will be explained in a future chapter with a shocking twist. What's the twist? You'll have to wait and see. And sorry for the long update. I'll try and work faster. ^_^**


End file.
